


Summer Home

by bokutosquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mountains, Summer, Vacation, pre-established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosquad/pseuds/bokutosquad
Summary: Kuroo takes Bokuto up to his uncle's cottage in the mountains for the summer. (BoKuroo Week 2020; Day 4: Summer Days.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28





	Summer Home

Bokuto and Kuroo were beach people. They were. They loved the ocean. They loved the water, they loved playing around in it like they weren't grown adults, and they loved roaming around shirtless and getting tans. Occassionally, they also liked to make out by the sand while each holding onto a nice cold sangria. That was how they were. How they ended up nowhere near the ocean and instead drenched in rain and running barefoot along the forest was a story that started when Bokuto said, "You know where it's cool? The mountains."

Between the two of them, it was Bokuto who was much more adventurous and constantly wanted to do new things. Kuroo was fine with it and even supported a lot of what Bokuto puts his mind into for the most part. So when the two of them were lying on the floor half a week ago, shirtless and sweating, eight feet away from each other with two separate fans as they nearly died of heatstroke, Bokuto's suggestion to go up north to enjoy the nice mountain breeze seemed like a good idea. After all, if their goal was to cool off, going to the beach where the water was packed body to body with strangers and the sun bringing down the heat on them triplefold wasn't pretty appetizing to think about.

Kuroo's uncle had a place by the mountains — a small cottage that his family claimed to be "within walking distance of a small but beautiful waterfall." Kuroo had only been there once when he was eight, but it was during winter so he had no intentions of freezing to death by going out to hunt for the said waterfall. Looking back, Kuroo should have at least asked for directions.

When they got to the cottage, they spent the first day cozying up to each other like it was Christmas and not at all the hottest part of the year. The cool wind made the whole trip worth the long drive. All of a sudden, their lifestyle resembled that of a married provincial couple. Bokuto would wake up to see Kuroo outside cracking open watermelons with a log axe. Bokuto would eat half of it and then use what was left to make fruitshakes. They would spend their afternoons by the hammock on the porch and take four hour long naps. When the wind got too chilly, Kuroo would bring out blankets and they'd cuddle up to each other and gaze at the stars. It was the perfect romantic getaway.

Until — "Hey, didn't you say there was a waterfall near here?"

Kuroo cracked open an eye and saw Bokuto's face inches from his own. He looked out the window. The sun was barely even out, and Kuroo could hear the morning birds chirping their "wake up, you damned tourists" song. It was already nearing the end of their weeklong stay, and going out for a hike now was asking for trouble. Nevertheless, it was Bokuto's obvious and radiant excitement that had Kuroo roll over to free himself from their sheets and say, "You wanna check it out?"

They spent the entirety of the morning walking around in circles.

"Kuroo, I'm hungry," Bokuto whined, just as he had been doing so every ten minutes since they departed the cottage after breakfast.

"I am too," he said, just as he had been saying for the exact same interval. "But this food is for our picnic for when we get there."

Bokuto pouted. "Are you sure that waterfall even exists? What did your uncle say?"

For the umpteenth time that day, Kuroo sighed and answered the same question with, _"He said_ to go west of the cottage and keep going straight until we see it. That's all he said, I told you."

It was by pure luck that they encountered a local who had since divulged that they were, in fact, heading south. And that they needed to take a car to get to the waterfall.

They retreated. Or at least, Kuroo thought they were.

Kuroo had already thrown himself onto the couch when he heard Bokuto scuffling around by the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Bokuto looked at him, confused. "What are you doing lying down? I thought we were going to the waterfall? Where are the keys to the car?"

"Well, not in the kitchen, obviously." Kuroo took out the car keys from the coffee table drawer. "Aren't you tired, Bo?"

He rolled his eyes. "You ask, but you're already heading outside with the keys."

Kuroo smirked. "That's because I know you're never tired."

When they got there, after an hour of driving around and asking a bunch of different locals for directions every few meters, they could see the smoke billowing out from the cottage's chimney. _It really_ was _that near_.

Nevertheless, the two of them spent the afternoon being the only two people splashing around to the icy cold water streaming down the mountain and into a fairly large pool of water. They had their picnic, which was what Kuroo had been looking forward to, and feasted on the grilled sandwiches Bokuto had made for them. There were smiley faces burned on the bread. Kuroo doesn't know how he does it. Whenever he asks, Bokuto says he has a special toaster. Obviously, he didn't, since they were using his uncle's toaster, but Kuroo decided not to question it.

"Hey, Kuroo! Kuroo!" Bokuto called out to him. He was standing on the rocks. "Look at what I'm about to do!"

Kuroo took another bite. Bokuto had been doing that for the past twenty minutes, but Kuroo didn't really mind. He enjoyed watching him have fun, and the way his face lights up when he tells him, "Whoah, that's cool! That was even better than the last one!" Kuroo didn't even have to fake it. Everything that had anything to do with Bokuto, he was a hundred percent genuine. Whether it was accompanying him hike down the mountain or watch him do flips from the rocks, Kuroo praised him like making him smile was a drug. It basically was.

When Bokuto finally tired himself out and crawled over to where Kuroo was lounging, he threw himself over his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Can we never leave?"

Kuroo ran his hand over Bokuto's wet and dual-toned hair. "I love it when your hair is down."

Bokuto snuggled even closer and dug his head into Kuroo's bare stomach. "I love it when you're shirtless and wet."

Kuroo choked on his sandwich.

"Come on, let's get going," Bokuto said suddenly, throwing himself up. "It looks like it's about to get dark."

"Don't you want to wait a while and watch the sunset?" Kuroo asked, but as he looked up, he saw that what Bokuto had meant was that there were dark clouds forming overhead. There wouldn't be a sunset. 

"What?" Bokuto said. "And walk around this forest at _night?_ No thanks. That's how the spirits get you. What if the waterfall spirit got mad at me for jumping into her so many times and abduct me? What are you gonna do?"

Kuroo nodded. "Jump into her just as many times as you did so she'd take me too."

Bokuto snorted, but he smacked his shoulder anyway. "Let's just go."

"But— "

And then the rain started to pour.

"See? I told you!" Bokuto proclaimed. "The spirits are waking up and they want us out of here!"

Kuroo rolled his eyes and grabbed Bokuto's hand. As they ran to the direction of where the cottage was letting out the faint cloud of smoke, Kuroo draped a towel over Bokuto's head and clutched him closer until they were practically tripping over each other's feet.

Bokuto started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Kuroo demands, but he was already starting to laugh a bit breathlessly too. "I thought the spirits were after you?"

Bokuto shook his head. "Nothing, it's just... I'm really cold."

"Well, of course you are," He tells him. "You took a swim at that icy pool of death and now it's raining and—"

Bokuto rolled his eyes and grabbed Kuroo closer. "Warm me up."

Kuroo grinned. He pressed his forehead against Bokuto's and said, "Haven't you offended the spirits enough?"

He put a hand over Kuroo's neck and pulled him down. "I thought we were going to get abducted together?"

They spent a few minutes there, their heads under a single towel and their lips pressed against each other as they laughed and let the rain continue pouring over them.

When Kuroo finally pulled back— "Still cold?"

Bokuto shook his head. "You make me so warm, Kuroo."

It was already dark out, but they couldn't care less. They just kept pulling each other along the path between the trees and let whatever summer moonlight there was to guide them. 

When they finally got back to the cottage, they were both drenched and breathless. They fell over the hammock on the porch and continued laughing like they were having the time of their life. 

Kuroo leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Bokuto's cheek. "Let's come back next year."

Later that night, after they had taken a warm bath and were sharing a mug of hot chocolate by the porch as they snuggled up to each other under a cozy blanket and watched the fireflies dance among the trees, Kuroo realized one last thing. "Why the fuck did we run all the way back home? _We left the car_."

Bokuto smiled. "'Home'?"


End file.
